Mama's boy
by Orne
Summary: Can cole's past destroy his present?


This is a fanfic based on cole and phoebe, no prue, no piper, no leo, of course they exist but this takes place at a critical moment in phoebe and cole's relationship, they are finally together and happy but one can have a supernatural relationship for s

Phoebe was fast asleep, when she heard a knock on her door, she opened her eyes and saw cole sleeping next to her, he was asleep, she got up from her bed, and made her way sleepily to the door, she opened her door and found piper and prue lugging suitcases down the stairs. "What??" She said, in a very cranky way "someone woke up on the left side of the bed" piper said as she brushed a strand of hair from phoebe's face "i didn't get a wink last night, me and cole were, uh, busy" prue made a face "please, save the details" piper hit prue lightly, "Honey we're leaving, ok, you sure you'll be ok?" she asked concerned "yeah, it's not like i haven't been alone before, plus i have cole to protect me" prue looked at her sister "phoebe are you sure you don't wanna come? There is still some free space in trunk" phoebe laughed "no, really, have a great time at the Bahamas, bring me back some sand" she kissed her sisters, they said they're respective good-byes and phoebe stood watching them as they walked out the door. She waved at them and then made her way upstairs, she went into her room and lied next to cole. She looked at him, and started to caress his face. She loved him so much, she couldn't imagine herself without him anymore, he winked lightly and opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was phoebe smiling at him, that beautiful smile, it could bright up anybody's day.

Cole looks at her, and smiled back "mornin, you're up early" "yeah, i had to say goodbye to my sisters" she said in a baby voice, he loved that baby voice, he acted like he didn't care for it, but it drove him crazy. "So, that means it's just you and me?" he asked mischievously, he looked deep into her eyes and kissed her, she broke away, she didn't want to, but she had to "you, me, and an unmanaged club" she said as she got up and started to walk to the door "i'm going to take a shower" she smiled and hinted cole with her head to come along, he looked at her and shot up from the bed and ran to the door, carried phoebe and made his way with her to the bathroom "i love showers" he said "i love you" she said "i love you too, but i love showers" he said, she laughed as they shut the door of the bathroom.

After they're one hour long shower, phoebe emerged into the kitchen and started to make coffee, "cole!!! Do you want coffee?!" she screamed, he was still upstairs getting dressed, he didn't answer, "cole?!?" she started to make her way out of the kitchen, she stood at the foot of the stairs "cole?!? Are you up there? Oh god" she ran upstairs, the thought of that something had happened "cole? Why don't you answer?" she ran into her room and looked around, cole was nowhere to be found "oh god, cole, where are you? please answer me" she started to panic , she looked everywhere, under the bed, in the closet, in the hallway, when she had looked everywhere, she sat down on her bed, "cole?" she had tear stains on her face, she curled up into a ball, and suddenly cole shimmered in behind her, with coffee and some muffins, he quickly saw phoebe and worried "phoebe? What happened?" she looked up "cole! Oh god, cole" she hugged him and then started to hit him on the shoulder "how could you, i was so worried, Jesus, you could have told me where you were going…" "ow, ow, hey hey, stop it, ow, why were you worried?" he grabbed her hands to stop her from hitting him, "i just went to get coffee, i'm ok" he hugged her, and she let herself melt in his arms "don't you ever do that again, never!" she said holding on to him so tightly, he wasn't getting much air "ok, ok, i'm sorry, but… um. Air is becoming an issue now" he said, "oh, god, i'm sorry" she said pulling away from him, they looked at each other and laughed, they were so wrapped up in each other they were oblivious to the woman standing by the door, staring blankly at cole.

Cole and phoebe went down to the door, cole grabbed phoebe's arm "do we have to go? Can't we just tell the bartender to manage it?" she looked at him, and shut the idea down "no, we can't, it's just a little while, besides, you're a math whiz, with you there we'll get it done in a jiffy, and we'll be alone" she grabbed his hand and lead him to the door, when they were about to leave, they heard a noise upstairs "what was that?" phoebe asked him, Cole looked toward the stairs, "I don't know, stay here, i'll go check" he said, holding her back "no, we'll both, what if it's some zotar or what not, we'll both go" she said, pushing his hand off her shoulder "i don't think it's …" he trailed off when he saw phoebe's face, she grabbed his hand and they made their way up the stairs. They crept through the hall, cole pokes his head in phoebe's room, he's stunned "phoebe get out, go downstairs' leave, now" he said, letting go of her hand and shoving her so that she left "cole? What the..? who is it?" she asked confused "it's not your concern, now, please get out, just leave, you can't be here, she's going to see you" "she? cole, what is going on, would you please explain" she said, confused, what was so terrible that she couldn't see? "Later, please phoebe, just go, don't stay, you'll get hurt, she'll hurt you" he pleaded, he was dreading that phoebe would see this person he was afraid of, he had to get her out "what about you?" she asked, she couldn't believe this, how could he do this to her? "i'll be fine, i'll meet you at the club, i promise" he kissed her head, and she looked at him, and left for the door.

Cole breathed deeply, he was about to meet the person he most dreaded and loved in the world, besides phoebe, he knew why she was here, he knew what she wanted, him. It was time to face the music, no more hiding, if she could find him, anybody could, he breathed deeply once more and stepped in the room. The women turned around, and looked at him "hello" she said coldly, she came close to him and stroked his face "why are you here?" he asked, he flinched at her touch, "aren't you glad to see me balthazor, or should i say cole?" "answer me! Why did you come?!" he screamed, than remembered who he was talking to "forgive me, i didn't mean to raise my voice" he said. "Yes, i would expect a little more respect, i am still your mother" she said, cole looked at her, little did he know phoebe had not left she was listening in o the whole thing, and her blood ran cold, and got that feeling in the pit of her stomach, his mother? Was all she could think of.

Phoebe ran down the stairs as fast as she could, she had to get away from that place, she ran out the door and into the car, she started it and ran full speed down the street her heart racing and tears streaming down her face.

"why did you come here?" cole asked, he was incredibly nervous "you don't have to be nervous, i won't do anything to you, i love you, you're my son" she said, as she fiddled with one of phoebe's necklaces "leave her things alone, don't touch her, please mother, if you want something, get it from me" he said sadly "i'm here to see you, can't a mother check on his child?" "not when the family is evil, what do you want?" "i've taught you well, now i just want to know what would make you forget all that i have taught you, to give up 115 years of work and havoc, for a girl? That is much unlike you" she said "did the source send you?" "no, i'm here on my own, i no longer work for the source or anybody" she said, she walked towards him and looked him in the eye, she was much smaller than him, but he still feared her terribly. "Mother, please, don't hurt her, she's not… i love her" he said, he grabbed one of her hands and she pulled it away from him. "i know, i know, i won't hurt her, i just want to meet her" she said, cole stared at her in disbelief, meet her? "why aren't you working with or for the source?" he asked, trying to dodge her request "i found out he had you're father's soul, he betrayed me, he had told me he had freed it, he didn't, i learned he used it to blackmail you, i know the whole story coleridge" she said, her voice broke when ever she mentioned cole's father, it was obvious she loved him. "mother please don't call me that, my name is cole, how long are you going to be here?" "as long as it takes" "to what?" "to meet this girl, she must be very special, you must really feel for her" she said, in a sweet but disgusted tone. "i feel the same way you felt for my father, on larger scale" he started to pace around, he was starting to loosen up, he regained his composure and could at least walk. "i never felt for your father, know that, evil can not love, you know that" "i'm not evil, i'm half evil, thats were you and i differ" "cole, bring her to me, i promise i won't hurt her, i love you to much" "see, evil can love" he said, his mother stared at him and cracked a smile, he smiled back.

Phoebe was at the club, she had a bottle of rum in front her, she hadn't drank any, but she was seriously considering it. She also considered calling her sisters, but than decided against it, it wasn't that urgent. Besides, she was fighting a losing battle, no girl could up against a man's mother, especially if she was a demon. She was about to grab the bottle, when cole shimmered in. "I wouldn't do that if i were you" he said, smiling "i wasn't going to drink, i was going to put it away" she said, in a very cold manner "phoebe.. the person in …" he was cut off and stunned when he heard her "your mother, yeah, i know" "how" he asked, "did you?…" "yeah, i did hear, not all of it, i left right after the whole mom thing" she lowered her head and sat down "she wants to meet you" "meet me or kill me?" she laughed, that was one of the things cole loved about her, she could crack a smile in situations like these. "she promised me, she wouldn't hurt you, phoebe i think…" at that moment his mother shimmered in, phoebe looked up and stood immediately, cole stood up as well, phoebe started to shake as she looked at her mother-in-law. "you must be phoebe?" she came closer to her and stroked her hair, phoebe shook even harder "hello, Mrs. Um.. " she realized she didn't know her name, "Turner, i carry my husband's last name" "Mrs. Turner, yes, i am… phoebe that is" cole looked at her, she was incredibly nervous, he put a reassuring hand on her shoulder "you're the girl that stole my boy from me" phoebe's mouth opened, but nothing came out, "mother, please" "you're right, cole, i'm sorry" she looked at him, and smiled, "i have some errands to run, i hope you can join me and my son for dinner phoebe" "uh.. yeah, yes.. i, sure" phoebe managed to stumble out. Mrs. turner kissed cole on the forehead looked at phoebe and shimmered away.

Phoebe collapsed on the couch, cole just smiled at her, he sat down next to her, and just held her, he didn't say anything, he knew things hadn't gone great, but they didn't go wrong, so he just sat there with her, until it was time to leave and get ready for dinner 

Phoebe and cole didn't speak a word to each other the whole ride home, nor when they were getting dressed, he wanted to talk, but knew that she wasn't ready to discuss today's events, she needed time, if it was for her, she wouldn't even go to dinner, but she did, to please him, they showered, each one on their own, cole put on a blue shirt with a blue tie, phoebe put on a black dress, very concealing, she didn't want to give out the wrong impression, occasionally they met eyes, phoebe just smiled, and cole just stared, he wanted to say something, but he didn't know what, they were almost out the door, when phoebe broke the silence.

"Cole, i'm scared" he smiled at her "don't be, i'm here, nothing will go wrong, i know my mother, she won't do anything, i promise" he kissed her and opened the door, in less than 20 minutes phoebe found herself staring at cole's mother. She was a very pretty women, she looked very young, almost prue's age, but she did have few wrinkles on her forehead, she thought demons weren't suppose to age, but maybe cole gave her a lot of trouble. He had her eyes, and the same nose, but he was very different from her, he was good, she wasn't.

"So, phoebe, what do you do? For a living?" "i'm in school, i'm getting my degree" Mrs. turner stared at her in disbelief, she wasn't that young? "how old are you exactly?" "oh, i left college a couple of years ago, i was kind of… bad then, i picked up where i left off" "so you have been bad?" she asked, suddenly intrigued by this "not bad, just different, a handful" "interesting, i knew there was something about you, anyway, how did you get cole to fall for you?" phoebe looked at cole, pleading for help "Nothing, i just… look at her mother, she's perfect" he said, coming to phoebe's aid "i see, well, that is very interesting, you know how cole's father got to me?" phoebe looked at her, in shock, this women was making pleasant conversation, what is this? "no, how?" phoebe asked, interested "he didn't get to me" phoebe looked at her, she saw the cold look in her eyes as she looked ate cole, cole lowered his head. "was cole a handful when he was young?" phoebe asked, just to relieve the tension, "why yes, he was very fisty, when he was six he killed his first boy, he was a classmate" she said proudly "mother!" cole said, he was very ashamed of this, phoebe looked at her, the answer surprised her very much "cole, why are you ashamed? I'm very proud of your first kill" "mother, stop…this isn't going to work" cole stood up, grabbed phoebe by the arm, threw some money on the table "don't look for me anymore, stay away from me and phoebe" he dragged phoebe out of the restaurant and they got into the car.

Mrs. turner was left alone in the restaurant, she stood up quietly, and grim, she went into the bathroom and shimmered herself to the source's layer. "Master? I tried, i can't do it, he loves her to much, nothing will make him change" the source looks at her "as much as you loved the father?" "never as much, but close" "I don't understand it eve, why did you give up?" the source asked, pouring her a glass of wine, she takes the glass and drinks from it "i won't harm him, if i harm her than he'll hurt, i don't want my baby to suffer" "how sweet of you, but eve, why? Don't you want him back, that little bitch took him from you, from us, i were you and i'd seek revenge" "it's no use, he won't come back, ever" "i know a way he will come back, the girl, if she's gone he'll have no other option than to come back" he said, sipping from his own glass of wine "what about the sisters?" she asked, if phoebe were to die, maybe he'd stick around for the good fight, maybe he had grown fond of the sisters "i've heard the sisters dislike him as much as he dislikes them" "it may work, if what you are saying is true, there will be no reason for him to stay on that side" "yes, that is true, so are you going in for the kill?" "well of course, i won't lose my boy now, not now" she placed the wine glass down and a knife appeared in her hand, "thats my girl eve, remember if you can't do it, no one can, and if you can't you die" he said menacingly "i don't care to die, master, death is the last thing i fear" she shimmers away.

At the manor

Cole and phoebe step in the house, cole is enraged, he takes off his coat, throws it on the floor, phoebe stares at him, she knows better not to interfere in his rage fits, she just picked up the coat and hung it delicately on the coat hanger "can you believe her!!!" cole screamed "why would she say such things, damn it!! I should've known better, she was up to no good!!!" he screamed, he made his way into the living room and sits on the couch, phoebe followed him "cole calm down, it's ok, i don't care that she said, i know about your past, it's in the past" she sat next to him, she started to undo his tie "You don't know half of my past, i did horrible things, and she thought bringing them up would…" he said standing up, phoebe stood up "those things are irrelevant, i don't care " he looked at her tenderly, he put his hand on her shoulder, she slowly unbuttoned his shirt, he gently slipped the straps off her dress "maybe we should go to the bedroom" cole suggested, he started to kiss her "no, we stay here, nobody will know" she said, between kisses. He took off his shirt, phoebe started to unbutton his pants, he kissed her neck hungrily, he started to unzip her dress. "This is nice" cole said, "i like undressing you" he said, kissing her arms, her shoulders, he slowly let the dress drop, he picked her up and placed her on the couch, he stood there admiring her, "well, do i have to pull you down here?" she said teasingly she grabbed his hand "no way, i'm there" he quickly took off his pants and boxers, he lay down on her, he kissed her desperately, after maybe about 12 minutes, phoebe was satisfied, as was he, they lay in each other's arms, cole was in his boxers and phoebe had his shirt on. "That was amazing!" phoebe said as she stood up, cole clinged to her hand "no, were are you going? Come here" he pulled her down again, phoebe struggled and managed to stand up she crossed the room, picking up every item of clothing they had thrown around "why are you cleaning that up?" he asked "are we getting dressed?" he asked "no, are you crazy, i just wanna get a head start, we'll probably end up going upstairs, and than we'll forget about this, than prue and piper will be home, and than they'd know we made love on the couch" he laughed at how she jumped to conclusions "ok, i'm a little chilly, can i have my pants?" cole said, looking at her "will you take them off later?" she said "you can count on it" he said smiling at her as she handed him his pants, he put them on quickly, he looked for phoebe and realized she was gone. "Phoebe?!" he called "i'm in the kitch…" she was tracked off, he heard a noise, it seemed like kitchen ware falling, than heard a thud, he assumed it was phoebe. He ran to the kitchen, he saw her on the floor, with a bunch of forks and knives on her, fortunately she wasn't hurt, he looked at her in awe "i fell" she said, extending her hand, he looked at her and laughed, he grabbed her hand, and pulled her up "how'd that happened?" he said, smiling at her "i don't know, the floor was slippery and…" again her words were interrupted, but this time it wasn't her or cole, it was cole's mother, she barged through the door, she looked at cole and smiled, she then turned her eyes to phoebe "hello phoebe" she said, she was very cold "mrs turner, hello" she was very scared "mother, what the hell are you doing here?! I told you to leave me alone, i don't want to see you again" he screamed at her, she stepped back, surprised at his response "i taught you never to raise your voice to me!!!" she yelled at him, cole flinched, but regained his composure quickly "i forgot everything you taught me the day i met phoebe!!!!" he screamed, she looked at him, these words stung her more than anything, she turned to phoebe and stared at her, she was about to lunge for her, but cole anticipated the move and grabbed her around the waist and flung her over the room "phoebe run, she's getting up, run!!" he said to her, she quickly ran, she didn't know where to go, so she just headed upstairs, she kept climbing the stairs, until she reached the attic, than she just stood there, she looked in a trunk where she found her old sweat pants from high school and slipped them on, if she had to fight she'd fight without letting her panties show.

Cole stared at his mother, she was lying, but she was conscious and he knew any minute he'd go for him, she swiftly opened her eyes and tackled cole, he fell to the floor, hitting his head on the counter, she looked at him, "i'm sorry my baby, i'm so sorry" she stroked his head and ran upstairs, somehow she knew that phoebe would be there, she checked in her room and every other room in the house, then she saw it, the attic door, "Jackpot" she crept up the stairs and went for the knob, it was locked "phoebe i know you're in there, let me in, cole… he hit his head on the counter" she said doing the best acting she could "your bluffing!" she screamed through the door, phoebe was standing next to the door with a bat in her hand, "are you willing to take that chance?" she asked. Phoebe was confused, she didn't know what was happening, she wanted so much to go out, but she knew cole was strong, she couldn't go, but on the other hand, she had to go out, she had to see if he was ok, that was it, she was too worried, she reached for the doorknob she lightly started to turn it "phoebe no!!!!!!" cole screamed, his head was bleeding badly, but he still could walk, but it was to late, phoebe had turned the knob enough, eve pushed down the door, phoebe was bombarded to the other side of the room, she crashed into a chair, and the bat she was holding hit her in the head, Eve treaded in lightly, very delighted with her deed, she closed the door, so cole wouldn't be able to enter, she heard cole screaming at the other side "mother, no, please, phoebe, are you ok?? Answer me, Mother damn it!!!!! Please, leave her alone!!!!!" she did her best to ignore his cries, while searching for some sort of weapon to hill phoebe with "cole, honey, do you know where the knives are?? I can't seem to find them" she asked cole, just as she spotted an athemay, she picked it up "no worries, i've found them darling" "no, mother, don't do this to me, i will kill you if you touch her!!!" he screamed "you would kill your own mother for a girl?!?" she asked, she stopped looking for a knife and stood next to the door "mother, please, i love her so, i love her like you loved my father!!" he said, his voice cracking "i did not love your father!!!!!" she screamed, she obviously did love him, "Now go down stairs if you don't want to hear her last words!!!!" "no, no, NO!!!!" he busted down the door, he ran toward his mother, who was crouched over phoebe's body, he took her hand, and saw it was filled with blood, phoebe's blood "you bitch!!! How could you!" he was suddenly enraged, so enraged his mother actually was scared of him, he breathed heavily "leo!!!! LEO!!" he knew leo was on a special mission, but he had to come, he had to feel phoebe's pain "you'll pay!!" he said as he lunged toward his mother "cole. No, i'm you're mother!!!!" she was now tackled by him, he looked fiercely into her eyes, "you are not my mother!!!!!" he said, he took the knife in his hand, and plunged it into her chest "you are not my mother!!" he said sadly, as the women started to become a simple fire ball, a whole opened under her and the ball dropped into it, cole quickly got up and held phoebe's body in his arms, and just cried, not only for his lost mother, but for his lost love, he held her tightly "don't die on me, not now phoebe, we have so much for us, don't go, please"

Cole was in phoebe's room, he was holding some of her shirts and necklaces, he was fiddling with them tirelessly, he put them in one hand and than in the other, he smelled her shirts and rubbed his nose in them, leo stepped in the room, he was looking sad "hey man, how r u doing?" he said, putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder "i'm ok, i suppose, as ok as i can be, i mean i lost her" he said, his voice cracked and leo looked at him, for once with eyes of a friend, not of a man that despised him "you'll be ok, i promise" he said as he turned around and headed out the door. Cole watched him go, and turned to sit on phoebe's bed, the door opened and he didn't even look up, he just sat there, staring at the floor, the person sat on the bed, and put a hand on his shoulder, "i miss her" he said, the person just nodded, "i can't believe she's gone" he said, he looked up and saw the person he needed to see, phoebe. She kissed his forehead and put a hand on his "i can't believe you did it, for me, i just…" she was saying but cole interrupted her "i'd do anything for you, she wasn't worth losing you, she's evil, i'm not, it would've never worked out" he said, a tear slipping down his face, she wiped the tear away and took his face in her hands "thank you, for getting leo here, for keeping me alive, for what you did" he just stared at her, and smiled. She patted her hand on her lap, he instinctively lye his head on it, she stroked his hair, and kissed him all over. "If you keep kissing me like that the pain just might go away" he joked, she just loved how he could crack a joke in the middle of a crisis. Even his crisis "I'll keep kissing you the rest of my life, if it'll make the pain go away" she said in between each kiss, "what if it doesn't go away, will you keep kissing me then?" he asked, he knew the answer, but asked anyway. "The rest of my life cole, the rest of my life".


End file.
